Leah Gorsand
"Janus is at a critical stage, commands must be given. By Mr. Rabbit." Leah Gorsand is a recurring character during series 2 of Utopia. Leah is a member The Network and CEO of the Rochane Foundation, an NGO who fund V-Day campaign. Background Leah's past is unknown prior to series 2 when she uses the Rochane Foundation to fund V-Day as well as how long she has worked with The Network. Series 2 Leah is introduced when she and Milner meet Geoff Lawson to show him plans for V-Day, a campaign to ensure that everyone gets the Russian flu vaccine. Funded by Leah's Rochane Foundation, V-Day underwrites the cost of the vaccine for countries unable to afford it. When Geoff states that his career would be over, Milner and Leah tell him that they gave him his career and that his only talent is doing what he's told. When Milner hesitates operating on Jessica Hyde to find out Philip Carvel's adjustment to Janus, Leah convinces her to go ahead with the order and that they must begin immediately or they will not have enough time. Geoff sees V-Day as political suicide and arranges a meeting with Milner, but is instead greeted by Leah. When he tries to convince her to allow him not to, suggesting that he could one day be PM, she tells him that "We don't need you to be PM, Geoff. We need you to announce V-Day. Just do as you're told. Please." before leaving. When Geoff attempts to get backing from American politician Niall Maddox regarding V-Day, he is killed by his bodyguard, secretly a Network agent. When handed a phone, Leah, on the other end, warns him that he can't get around this. After Jessica escapes, Leah berates her for failing to operate for five months due to sentimentality. She is present when Ian calls Milner and informs her that Carvel is still alive, at which point Milner tells Leah to let Geoff announce V-Day and that everything will be fine. Leah is sent the photograph of Jessica holding Milner prisoner with no clues as to where she is. When she gives it to Wilson to examine, the only thing they notice is the word "ice" on the edge. At this point Geoff brings Wilson and Leah an anonymous blackmail letter demanding 20 million pounds that he has in fact made. His plan is quickly derailed by Wilson who points out that the money would be in fifty pound notes which would weigh around a ton, flustering Geoff although he should have reacted differently. After he leaves, Leah points out that he's become stupid but Wilson corrects her, stating that he's just desperate, noticing at the same time that "ice" was just cut from the edge of a drawing done by Alice, which helps him figure out that it was Dugdale's house the photograph was taken from. Wilson later calls Leah to Dugdale's house after having her examine the numbers for Janus, proving its selection process. Leah arrives and states that she found something else, later revealed to be that Janus prevents the Russian flu vaccine it's hidden in from working. When Leah checks the three suspects that could release Russian flu, she sends Lee to kill Michael Jones at his job as an estate agent after hours and has a sniper kill Paul Simpson outside of the shopping centre he works at. She then informs Wilson that Terrence Truman is the man who will release the flu. Leah determines that he is collecting the five locations that the Russian flu canisters are hidden and after noting that there is only one he hasn't found, brings the group all paperwork relating to the university both men attended, their only connection. From this they find out that Dobri Gorski, who taught at the university is the last man, but by the time they get to him, he's been killed too. Leah states that this is actually good news because now they know where Terrence is going. After Terrence is killed, Leah and Wilson watch as the others reunite. Leah later stands observing a cold storage chamber holding five canisters of Russian flu before leaving Wilson to become the new Mr. Rabbit. Gallery Leah-Geoff.png|"Why aren't I seeing her?" "Because you're seeing me, dear." Geoff-Leah.png|Geoff and Leah discuss V-Day Wilson-Leah.png|Wilson and Leah Leah-Ian.png|Leah shows Ian and Becky information on Terrence's victims Leah-Jessica.png|"Call me dear again and I'll cut your face off." besttobethorough.png|"I thought it was best to be thorough." Leah-Becky.png|"Then we are all very fucked, dear." Category:Characters Category:Females Category:The Network